federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - July, 2382
This page chronicles posts #9561-9680 and spans the time of July 1st to July 31st of the year 2382. *CP - June, 2382 *CP - August, 2382 Cardassia Plots First Week Wishing to have some time away from Ashta, AVARIN INDUS goes out for a drink. When out, he runs into old flame, MIRA PAVO who almost gets hit by a shuttle. They talk, going back to his place before having sex! QUESTA DAMAR is back on the planet and sets out to thank CORAT DAMAR properly for all his help regarding Miniya. He inquires some about Munroe, but then gets distracted by his wifes chastity belt and he holds the key ;). Second Week Realizing he is late to escort SIYAL REMARA to her shuttle, AVARIN INDUS shows up intoxicated, but they chat, Avarin ending up explaining about his marriage woes and application for divorce. DAYIN LETHO-EVEK returns from his mission on Bajor where he ‘saved’ Miniya. CORAT DAMAR entertains the idea of being with the young man in a less than appropriate way and despite Dayin’s refusal he is promoted to Gil. JAMES MUNROE starts his new year at university with SEN ANTON-BERN (ERON BERN). When he falls asleep he is kicked out of the class but comes back to confront the professor about his relationship with Ozara. JAMES sends a communication to KEIKO ISHIKAWA to thank her for his bday present and see if his father is ok. AVARIN INDUS takes advantage of QUESTA DAMAR being back and tells her about his affair, explaining he is going to file for divorce. Third Week Jogging in the park, JAMES MUNROE runs across SEN ANTON-BERN (ERON BERN) and confronts him once more on his odd behaviour. Figuring out he is Eron, the boy is pleased/confused and goes home to ask questions and just talk. ERON and JAMES are able to fill each other in as best they are able, while James forms a renewed bond/respect for the man. Bajor Plots First Week Spending more time with the Solis’, INDIA NESRIN is with SOLIS TARA explaining about bugs and offering a cocoon to the young girl. SOLIS POLREN comes in, surprised to see the young woman there, but pleased Tara has taken such a liking to her. Later, INDIA is surprised to get a call from TARA to comes help with POLREN who is drunk in his study. The woman arrives, helping the man into bed before having a moment of tension. (Note: Polren will be using his original ‘last’ name from now on - Siomane). POLREN wakes up in the morning, not sure how he got there, only to find TARA and INDIA in the kitchen. India heads out when Porlen realizes his daughter is trying to hook him up. CADENCE MADDIX is on Bajor for her assignment when she decides to see CORBAN MADDIX. He is more agreeable than usual and asks her to stay the night and go out to dinner. After the dinner, CADENCE and CORBAN return to his place and get back into the swing of things with some hanky panky in the hottub ;). SHAWN MUNROE is on Bajor with ASHLEY MOSS to pick up her things from the Kai’s home so she can move back to DS9. He offers for her to stay with him if she is able and Ashley gives him a little gift to show her gratitude towards him for his help/friendship. Second Week On Bajor, INDIA NESRIN shows up at SIOMANE POLREN’s office to see how he is, the both realizing Tara continues to set them up. He invites her to dinner and she agrees. T’POK, now married, gets used to the idea of living with wife MARGIANNE EITREIH’SEV’K and BAYLEE SEN-RITALL. In the process of adoption, they are painting the young Trill’s room. YINTAR is in a Hebitian temple when he comes across TARYN REMARA who recognizes him from her daughter. She explains that they are distantly related through an illegitimate child between the King and his servant Sita. INDIA and POLREN have dinner together, but afterwards one thing leads to another, snapping the tension and the couple have sex! Fourth Week Arriving to Bajor, BRYCE WREN is still irritated from his argument with Cadence, telling ALLYSAAN KNIGHT about it. He tells her to call the woman and tell her they broke up. SIOMANE POLREN gets ready for a night out with INDIA NESRIN, chatting with SOLIS TARA before hand. The younger girl offers her dating advice/encouragement before India arrives. At the club, the couple dance it up, but leave for the monasteries where India encourages Polren to buy a new house and start over. TAHMOH ALMIN and MARIAME ROSLIN are house shopping when they fine a winner. They end up talking about previous sexual encounters and his shady past - both coming to the same page. MARGIANNE EITREIH’SEV’K and T’POK celebrate the adoption finalization of now BAYLEE EITREIH’SEV’K and his new position with the Vulcan V’Shar. AVARIN is on Bajor with Zeteri when he runs into TARYN REMARA. They chat for a moment before they realize who the other is and Taryn prompts Avarin to speak with her daughter again. CATHASACH UNA is devastated when he learns that KATAL UNA has died in a transporter accident (July 31, 2382). T’POK attempts to comfort him, but the man is in too much shock. YINTAR IOAN and AMITY LIU are out camping when one thing leads to another and they mess around. She stops at full sex but offers him oral! Hoping to make up for her behaviour before, SIYAL REMARA invites AVARIN INDUS to her quarters for dinner. They end up falling into the same discussions about Cardassian’s values and leave on tense conditions. ALLYSAAN KNIGHT calls to the station to speak with CADENCE MADDIX, explaining that she broke up with Bryce. Cadence doesn’t believe her because Qo’nos is still there, so the women get into a tense conversation about each other and the current situation. BRYCE WREN and ALLYSAAN chat after the woman’s conversation with Cadence, as well as his decision to stay on DS9 as Chief of Science. CADENCE, in hopes of getting Intelligence more informed, gets enlightened by Commander Rider who is able to explain the alternate universe theory better than Bryce. Wishing to make up for her ignorance. She apologizes to Bryce, but he informs her that he isn’t as interested in being friends now he knows more about her. She is hurt, feeling that he, like Maddix, abandoned her. NARYANNA DORR makes the decision that she wants to live with one man only. She tells EBEN DORR and he is more than thrilled to be that man! Deep Space Nine Plots First Week On DS9, KEIKO ISHIKAWA worries for SHAWN now Miniya is gone and offers to help him where she can. Though she doesn’t think Ashley should stay with them, she agrees to go to Earth with him in August around his bday to see his mother. MARIAME ROSLIN prepares something special for TAHMOH ALMIN’s 30th bday and invites him over to dance for him. He is excited and the couple have some hot bday lovin’! In the morning, TAHMOH is conflicted about his emotions, fighting against his urge to settle down and reform. He tells MARIAME that he is probably going to just leave in a week - a fact that breaks her heart. Second Week Returning after being gone for a week, TAHMOH ALMIN shocks MARIAME ROSLIN when he comes back and asks for her hand in marriage - something she happily accepts. Hoping to celebrate, TAHMOH and MARIAME get into some hanky panky, but when Tahmoh asks to go in the back, Mari freezes up and worries she pushed him away. AVARIN INDUS is on DS9 with ZETERI INDUS after he gave the divorce papers to Ashta. He runs into SIYAL REMARA but they get into an argument about the benefits of arranged marriages. CADENCE is back from her mission and goes right to BRYCE WREN feeling that should he break up with Ally, Qo’nos would still be intact. He debates this with her and she threatens to tell the Klingons about Khoal. Dornak Moon Plots First Week CADENCE finally gets to DS9 and meets with BRYLEN MIADA (fKHOAL PARDEK). She takes the Trill in the shuttle and depart for Fable II. Having some sympathy for him, she undoes his cuffs and they are able to chat. En route, CADENCE and BRYLEN (fKHOAL) are attacked by a ship of Klingons who have discovered his identity. Being let out of his cell, Khoal makes the decision to beam him and Cadence to the surface before the shuttle crashed into the moon. CADENCE wakes up from her injuries on the ice moon, only to find BRYLEN (fKHOAL) has saved her. They discuss their plans and head out in the morning. A day into travel and BRYLEN (fKHOAL) and CADENCE run into a snag when they have to climb up an icy slope. Some way up, Cadence slips, being saved by her prisoner before she fell. Upon reaching the top, CADENCE and BRYLEN (fKHOAL) come face to face with Klingons who tracked them down. Cadence fakes an escape but comes back to save him and they make a run for it. Second Week With one more night remaining, BRYLEN MIADA (fKHOAL PARDEK) manages to persuade CADENCE MADDIX into having sex, giving him one more chance at a woman and renewing her sense of excitement! En route to the shuttle, CADENCE and fKHOAL run into some of the last Klingons, killing them, but in the process Khoal’s identity is revealed and Cadence is sickened by his lack of regret. Third Week Finally picked up by a Federation ship, CADENCE MADDIX and fKHOAL PARDEK are en route to Fable II. She questions him, letting him know she has a tiny bit more respect for Romulans but still finds him appalling. Talarin IV Plots Third Week While on a survival competition, MIXIE BRIDGES shares some camaraderie with PATRICK REESE. She has exceeded expectations, but something goes wrong and Reese follows his instincts in reacting when the shuttle is stolen. Later, REESE kills a rabbit, an act with disgusts MIXIE and they end up debating on the finer points of meat vs. veggies. Flashbacks Second Week June, 4th week, 2382 Stumbling back home after his interrogation from Legate Damar, YINTAR IOAN is badly injured when AMITY LIU finds him. She tends to his wounds as he explains the situation. Later on, YINTAR opens up to AMITY about missing his family and asks if she would be willing to use her ‘magic’ so he could say goodbye. AMITY decides it is better to depart and gives some last words to CORAT DAMAR who is more lenient than usual, wishing her the best but warns she will be a criminal if she goes back in time again. She agrees and they leave on equal notes. June, 4th week, 2398 CELAR BERN goes to his mother to tell him about his plan to leave and rescue Lana. OZARA BERN is hesitant, not wanting him to go, but since she is unable to dissuade him she insists on going with him. #07 July, 2382 #07 July, 2382 #07 July, 2382